Breakups
by popcorn
Summary: A very short very fluffly L/J


Ok, this story is so fluffy, it's not even funny. It's completely pointless and stupid, but I wrote it anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings because they belong to JK Rowling. But I do own the plot.  
  
  
  
Yes, that's that, Lily Evans thought furiously, I'm going to KILL him! How dare he, after I warned him!  
  
She stormed into the Gryffindor common room, looking around for a certain James Potter. She spied him in the corner, playing chess with his friend, Sirius Black. Marching over, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, glaring.  
  
"Potter," she said warningly. James looked up at her face, confused.  
  
"What, Lily?" she scowled.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." She muttered darkly. James looked at her as if she were insane.  
  
"Kindly fill me in?"  
  
"Oh yes, do tell!" Sirius exclaimed over the chessboard. Lily glanced back at him, silencing Sirius before grabbing James's hand and leading him out of the common room, where they had attracted a crowd.  
  
"And don't any of you try to follow! I can tell when you have a listening charm on us!" she snapped, patting the little stone in her pocket, which glowed red whenever people eavesdropped. The rest of the common room, comprised of several sixth years, a group of first years and a seventh year nodded obediently. Lily Evans could be very kind, but it was not wise to cross her when she was angry.  
  
"Lily," James interrupted gently, as soon as they were out of the portrait hole. "What's this about?" he pulled on her hand, telling her to stop. She looked at him, frowning. "Is this about Arabella?"  
  
Lily nodded. "What did you do? I saw her- she was crying in the library! She kept muttering something, and I happened to mention the word Potter!" she cried, heavily emphasizing James's last name.  
  
To her anger, James glanced at her red face and began to chuckle. She glared at him, muttering under her breath, probably something about death.  
  
"You broke up with her, didn't you?" she threatened accusingly. James didn't answer. "And you think it's funny!" James laughed harder, and Lily looked as if she would blowup.  
  
"I told you not to hurt her, and look, she's crying! Arabella is my best friend!" Lily screeched. "I told her not to go out with-what is it? What's so funny?" she demanded. "You think this is a laughing matter?"  
  
James stopped laughing and glanced at her. "You're so cute when you're angry." He commented fondly, ruffling her red hair.  
  
"Come on, what's so hilarious?" Lily inquired, agitated, brushing his hand away.  
  
"Well, if you must know Miss Evans, the irony of this, which I find so comical, is that Arabella Figg broke up with me." James stated, enjoying Lily's horrified look.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yes, my dear Lily," he answered, smiling charmingly, "she broke up with me today. She said there wasn't enough chemistry between us."  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes, shocked, but suspicious. "Then do you happen to know why Bella was upset this afternoon?"  
  
"Oh, yes, in fact, the reason she broke up with me was because she liked someone else, who had turned her down. That Ravenclaw Gregory Burns can be quite mean in turning someone down." James stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Lily's eyes widened. She felt horrible. After accusing him.insulting him, blaming him- and she didn't even have a good reason, too!  
  
"She never told me." Lily said, weakly. She looked up at James, who was a good six inches taller than her. She was relieved that he was smiling at her.  
  
"I'm sorry." she started, cheeks burning, "I thought that you had dumped her, and she was crying- God, I'm so sorry." she felt about one inch tall, wishing that the stone floor would open up and swallow her whole.  
  
"It's ok, Lil," he said, using his nickname for her.  
  
"I'm sorry about Arabella breaking up with you and all." She said, apologetically, "after I had been yelling at you-"  
  
"It's ok," James assured her, "I don't feel bad at all, in fact it's rather a good thing."  
  
"Really?" Lily asked, curious. "Have another girl in mind?"  
  
"Oh, yes," he said innocently, "I have my reasons, mind you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Georgiana Appleby." Lily wrinkled her nose, surprised.  
  
"Oh, Er. isn't she that chunky girl in Hufflepuff?"  
  
"I'm just joking." James answered, grinning at her. Lily blushed.  
  
"To tell the truth, it's you."  
  
Lily's eyes widened again, just as James leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  
  
When they broke away, some five minutes later, both wearing stupid grins, Lily said, "I'm glad Arabella broke up with you."  
  
"So am I."  
  
  
  
So there you are. Please be a responsible reader and review! 


End file.
